earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Heretic Saga 10
Characters * R&D-X Prototype * Oracle * Heretic * Joseph Blackfire * Luke Fox * Jean-Paul Valley * Mutant Location * 271 Devin Street, Gotham City, NJ * October 25th 2016, 0242 Local Time VOX Archive * SIGNAL * Detected: Encrypted Comms. Disposition: Stolen * [[WayneTech] Research & Development X-Class Prototype] * Command acknowledged. Beginning triangulation * Oracle: sigh I was wondering when you were going to make contact. * R&D X: Hello, Oracle. * Oracle: You know about Oracle? Mildly, impressive, but not by much. I'm sort of a big deal in the right circles. You've kept the comms on that suit deactivated for the better part a year... What makes you break radio silence now? * R&D X: I'll be honest. I wanted you to trace this signal. I assume you already started the trace? * Oracle: Turning yourself in? How kind. * R&D X: Not yet. I've only started to have fun, after all. I just figured you'd like to know where to find your friend. If you hurry you can save him. * Oracle: What have you done? * R&D X: I won't be the one who does it... I can promise you that. Oh, I gotta go! footsteps, silence: 3 seconds, distant footsteps: 2 instances lost * COMPLETE * 271 Devin Street * Nearest Assets * Batwing: - 0.01 miles, [[Harper Row|Bluebird] - 0.3 miles, Robin - 0.5 miles, H_Bullock - 0.53 miles] * Oracle: What's Batwing doing right there? Where is there? clacking * vitals of Asset: Batwing * Pulse: Elevated. Breathing: Normal. Status: Radio Silence * Switch. Asset: Batwing. Overriding Radio Silence * Oracle: Luke, I know you're on radio silence. But can you clear your throat if you're fine? * Wingman: clears * The Saint: You okay, Wingman? * Wingman: Yeah, I'm good, Saint... Just had something in my throat. * Joseph Blackfire: loud footsteps I'm sure you do... * Wingman: I don't know what the hell that's supposed to mean, but whatever- You called this meet, Deacon. Mind telling us what the hell for? * Joseph Blackfire: I'd like to discuss what business the DEO had for crashing tonight's festivities. * Wingman: The DEO? What the hell are you talking about? The DEO wasn't anywhere near- * The Saint: That's not true, Luke. I did meet with some DEO agents... * Joseph Blackfire: So you admit it then? * The Saint: No reason to deny it. * Joseph Blackfire: Mind telling us what the meeting was about? * The Saint: I'll bring the matter to the attention of the Inner Circle at tomorrow's meeting. * Joseph Blackfire: Why wait? * The Saint: Because the Inner Circle has the right to be the first ones to hear of it. * Joseph Blackfire: Then why not call for an emergency session, Prez? It is within your rights to do so. * The Saint: I chose to allow everyone to enjoy the night of celebration. No sense in killing their buzz. * Oracle: I don't like this, Luke. Something's way off here... * Joseph Blackfire: Is that so? * Oracle: Be careful. I'm sending Bluebird and Robin to your coordinates. * Wingman: Hey! footsteps Deacon, I can't say I like your tone. * Oracle: I got intel that you might be walking into a trap. Please, be careful. * Joseph Blackfire: I don't like our Prez talking to the feds... and I really don't like having a fed in our midst. * Wingman: What the hell you talking about? * Mutant: footsteps He means you. cracking * Wingman: Me? What about me? * Mutant: You a expletive fed. That's what. * Wingman: scoff I ain't a fed. * Mutant: Prove it. * Wingman: I don't got to prove expletive to you, Mutant. I'm the Sergeant-At-Arms. I answer to the Saint and his Inner Circle... not to freakshow metahuman, junkie ride leaders like you. * Oracle: I sent your coordinates to Bluebird and Robin's gauntlets. They should be there soon. * Joseph Blackfire: Then answer to the Prez, Wingman. Prove you're not a fed... * Wingman: Despite your ambitions, Deacon, you ain't a Prez. The Saint is. And he ain't asking. * The Saint: Actually... Luke... I am. * Wingman: What? You serious now? * The Saint: The DEO showing up, the recent thefts, and the Bat Family crashing most of our drug deals lately... It's all added up to paint a rather disturbing picture. There's a traitor... and if we need to start an inquiry, I need my Sergeant-At-Arms to be the first one to prove it ain't him. So... You say you can prove it, so do it... Prove you ain't a fed, Luke... for me. * Wingman: Well, what proof is there I'm a fed? * Joseph Blackfire: You were military trained. * Wingman: So was like another third of the organization, Deacon. That doesn't prove expletive. * Mutant: You don't get high. snort I can't trust someone who's afraid of a little Red K. * Wingman: scoff Again, I'm not the only one who prefers sobriety. Even in the Inner Circle, there's H- * Joseph Blackfire: This isn't about the Treasurer. This is about you, Wingman. * Wingman: I ain't no stinking fed. For all I know, you're the fed. * The Saint: Just prove it, Luke. Let this argument be over. * Wingman: scoff Fine. What do you want me to do to prove I ain't a fed? * Joseph Blackfire: Oh, there's a number of ways we could prove that... but maybe I'm a sucker for tradition. How about an old-fashioned bat-brawl? Winner proves himself the Truest Son of Batman. * Wingman: scoff That's why you brought Mutant then? chuckle He's your champion... Sure. Okay. I'll beat the expletive out of the freakshow and then this business will be done. * Joseph Blackfire: Oh, Mutant isn't my champion. * Wingman: Who then? I know you sure as expletive ain't the type to do your own dirty work, Deek. * Heretic: distant footsteps, armor clanking, footsteps, vorpal thrum Your fight is with me. * Wingman: Whoa, who the hell is this fool? * The Saint: Deacon, explain this... that armor and that blade belong to- * Joseph Blackfire: Belonged to Azrael. Now they belong to my new acquaintance... Heretic. * Wingman: This fool ain't no member of the club. He can't take part in a- * Heretic: stumbling footsteps, whack, smash, thud, vorpal thrum, whoosh, whack, whack * Oracle: Oh expletive! Luke, get the expletive out of there! Now! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 9. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 11. * This VOX is and updated version of VOX Box: Meeting of the Masks featuring new characters. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 10 Category:VOX Box Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Shelly Gaynor/Appearances Category:Joseph Blackfire/Appearances Category:Luke Fox/Appearances Category:Jean-Paul Valley/Appearances Category:Mutant/Appearances Category:Sons of Batman/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline Category:Red X/Appearances